


J.A.R.V.I.S.

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Hai tutto di me [13]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Dark, Horror, M/M, Slice of Life, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 18:38:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14920773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: E se Jarvis fosse più di una semplice intelligenza artificiale per Tony?





	1. Chapter 1

Prologo  
  
Tony osservò le due gemelle abbracciate tra loro alla sua sinistra, la coperta bianca le avvolgeva lasciando intravedere solo i loro capelli biondi sparpagliati sulle spalle nude. L'uomo si alzò, girò attorno al letto affondando i piedi nudi nella moquette della camera, la brezza mattutina filtrava dalle finestre oscurate facendogli comparire leggeri brividi sulla pelle abbronzata. Superò la porta camminando nudo per il corridoio e si affiancò ad un vetro contenente una cascata d'acqua; raggiunse la porta aprendola ed entrò nel bagno. Sbadigliò tendendo le braccia verso l'alto, socchiuse gli occhi alla luce della lampada e mugugnò.  
"Isolamento bagno padronale. I miei vestiti, Jarvis" ordinò.  
Ci furono dei sibili, Tony si massaggiò una spalla e si voltò guardando una porzione di pavimento ritirarsi facendo salire una cupola di vetro oscurato. La cupola si aprì, un uomo dai capelli biondo cenere aprì gli occhi che brillarono d'azzurro fosforescente. Li batté facendoli diventare blu chiaro, uscì dalla cupola che rientrò nel pavimento e si tolse i ciuffetti di capelli dalla fronte chiara. Si chinò in avanti, la giacca da maggiordomo ondeggiò sfiorando i pantaloni neri.  
"La stanza è isolata, sir" annunciò.  
Si rizzò, ticchettò sul proprio indice sinistro facendo comparire alcuni schermi olografici bluastri che presero a volteggiargli intorno, se ne mise davanti uno grande due pugni. Digitò un tasto e l'acqua della vasca si aprì in contemporanea allo spalancarsi di uno stipetto in basso del mobiletto accanto al lavandino; dal mobile uscì una piattaforma metallica con sopra una serie di vestiti piegati. Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli castano scuro, si leccò le labbra battendo le palpebre e sbadigliò di nuovo sedendosi sul bordo della vasca; il fruscio dell'acqua riecheggiava nella stanza.  
"Buongiorno anche a te, J" salutò.  
Jarvis socchiuse gli occhi, digitò sullo schermo olografico e dai rubinetti della vasca semi-piena uscirono delle sostanze profumate verdastre che produssero la schiuma. La creatura olografica afferrò i vestiti, li strinse in mano e li poggiò sulla cima del mobiletto a lato del lavandino.  
"Non credo che le vostre attività ludiche possano essere definite riposo, sir".  
Tony ridacchiò, strinse una gamba al ventre incassando il ginocchio tra i pettorali definiti e scosse il capo.  
"Volevo un dodici su dodici con le modelle del calendario" si giustificò.  
Jarvis spense il flusso della vasca, fece chiudere lo stipetto e stese le braccia tenendole rigide; gli schermi olografici stavano sospesi a lato della sua testa.  
"Tecnicamente, sir, ha saltato marzo".  
Tony immerse i piedi nell'acqua, rabbrividì roteando gli occhi e si distese nella vasca piegando all'indietro la testa.  
"Ma queste di dicembre erano due gemelle".  
Mugugnò, poggiò le mani sul bordo della vasca e ne mosse una in tondo facendo cadere in terra gocce d'acqua miste a sapone.  
"Non che sia stato un granché più soddisfacente" si lamentò.  
Jarvis premette un pulsante sullo schermo a destra attivando l'idromassaggio della vasca, si avvicinò prendendo la spugna dal bordo, vi versò il sapone e la passò sulle spalle tese di Tony.  
"Vuole che impedisca il caricamento del video della nottata?" chiese.  
Tony si piegò in avanti facendo sporgere la schiena bagnata dall'acqua, voltò il capo socchiudendo gli occhi e sogghignò.  
"Stai tentando di dirmi che la mia prestazione non è degna di visualizzazione?" domandò, sarcastico.  
Jarvis si girò, prese un grattaschiena e si voltò meccanicamente. Strofinò la schiena insaponata dell'inventore.  
''Voi avete parlato di prestazioni insoddisfacenti'' rispose atono.  
Un ciuffo gli ondeggiò davanti al viso. Tony sbuffò aria dal naso facendo volare alcune bollicine, rilassò i muscoli allungando le gambe.  
"Quella con le dodici gemelle non è stata male" disse.  
Si tirò indietro nuotando in avanti nella vasca lunga quattro volte lui, raggiunse l'altro bordo e vi si poggiò con i gomiti.  
"Ricordati di isolare tutte le zone della casa. La modella di ottobre per poco non entrava in cucina e beveva il mio caffè".  
L'altro si chinò in avanti facendo premere i muscoli del petto contro la giacca da maggiordomo.  
''Yes, sir'' rispose.  
Cliccò su uno degli schermi e un getto d'acqua colpì i capelli castano scuro di Tony sciacquandoli.  
''Devo anche elettrificare le zone non accessibili agli ospiti?'' domandò.  
Tony scosse il capo facendo gocciolare l'acqua sul pavimento, sogghignò e s'immerse, nuotò sotto il pelo dell'acqua fino al lato della vasca dov'era Jarvis e riemerse; della schiuma gli colava dai capelli scuri e l'acqua scivolava sulle braccia dai muscoli definiti. Osservò il ciuffo di capelli biondi dell'uomo, strofinò i denti tra loro sentendo una fitta al petto e ne guardò gli occhi azzurri.  
< Chissà se papà sarebbe felice nel sapere come ho utilizzato anni di ricerca sul tessuto cellulare del super-soldato > pensò.  
Sogghignò, roteò gli occhi e strofinò le labbra tra loro.  
"Ricordati che Pepper non è un ospite e che l'omicidio è illegale, J" rispose.  
''I vostri valori sono irregolari in mia presenza. Volete resettarmi? '' chiese Jarvis.  
Digitò su un altro schermo e FerroVecchio arrivò con stridii meccanici tenendo un asciugamano con la mano metallica. Tony soffiò, si sporse afferrando l'asciugamano da FerroVecchio e si alzò in piedi nella vasca; l'acqua scivolava lungo il corpo trasportando la schiuma.  
"Sei sicuro di non avere qualche bug, amico? Ripeti questa domanda fin troppo spesso".  
Si passò l'asciugamano attorno alle spalle, uscì dalla vasca e si voltò verso FerroVecchio.  
"Fila a preparare il caffè. E se rompi di nuovo la mia tazza, giuro che ti trasformo in un avvita-bulloni meccanico" disse duro.  
''Avvierò un'analisi del sistema, sir. Ed inoltre non credo sia consigliabile che lei resti così a lungo in acqua'' disse Jarvis con voce calda.  
FerroVecchio emise un biiip stridulo, si allontanò facendo sbattere tra loro le sue ruote e avanzando in maniera irregolare. Teneva il braccio meccanico ripiegato verso il basso. Tony sbuffò, si passò l'asciugamano sul corpo nudo, camminò per il bagno lasciando impronte d'acqua sul pavimento e roteò gli occhi fermandosi accanto al mobiletto dov'erano poggiati i vestiti.  
"Sono fuori, sono fuori" borbottò.  
Si mise l'asciugamano tra i capelli, inarcò un sopracciglio.  
"Anche se sono quasi del tutto certo di non averti programmato per fare il sex simbol, Jarvis".  
Lo guardò, osservò l'acqua imprignare le maniche della giacca da maggiordomo dell'ologramma solido e sogghignò.  
< Sebbene in effetti io sia partito da una base che è molto un'icona porno >.  
Jarvis gli si avvicinò a passi cadenzati.  
''Falle nel sistema non riscontrate. Volete che aiuti a vestirvi, sir? '' chiese.  
Mise le braccia ai fianchi del corpo.  
''Sir, inoltre, mi avete programmato anche nei confronti del vostro soddisfacimento pulsionale''.  
Aggiunse. Tony strofinò le labbra tra loro arricciando il naso.  
"In effetti prendere un raffreddore sarebbe ottimo per evitare il ... che diamine succede domani? Il consiglio d'amministrazione?" chiese.  
Afferrò l'asciugamano dai propri capelli, si sedette sul bordo della vasca allargando le gambe e gettò l'oggetto dietro di sé facendolo finire in acqua.  
"Tecnicamente, la programmazione ti permette di acquisire tramite il soddisfacimento di pulsioni sessuali i dati biochimici necessari al mantenimento di un'impressione tattile umana" specificò.  
''Domani sarà il tredici dicembre dell'anno duemilasei e si svolgeranno gli esami degli studenti del corso speciale alla MIT del professor Charles Xavier a cui lei è annualmente invitato nella prima mattinata. Il consiglio di amministrazione si svolgerà invece nel tardo pomeriggio''.  
Enumerò Jarvis. Cliccò su degli schermi olografici. I getti d'acqua dei rubinetti, tranne quello della fontana, cessarono e la vasca si svuotò. Tony si passò la mano tra i capelli, sbuffò roteando gli occhi.  
"Non basta il discorso di inizio anno e di fine anno? Ora anche gli esami invernali?" si lamentò.  
Poggiò le mani sul bordo della vasca, il corpo nudo era coperto di brividi leggeri.  
"Tanto che ci sono, potrebbero farmi rettore ad onore" borbottò.  
Socchiuse gli occhi piegando il capo all'indietro.  
  
_Tony sporse il capo, guardò il padre stringere il telefono camminando avanti e indietro per la stanza._ __  
"Non m'interessa il corso speciale del vostro stimato professore. Ho un'importante ricerca da portare avanti" disse Howard.  
Mosse una mano in aria, girò su se stesso e alzò gli occhi al soffitto.  
"Certo che lo so. Ho visto la lettera".  
Tony sorrise, strinse il bordo della porta osservando Howard guardare verso la propria scrivania. Howard vi si avvicinò, sollevò una foto e Tony vide il primo piano di Steve in bianco e nero. Howard sospirò, annuì stringendo il telefono.  
"Steven Rogers rimane la mia priorità. Dì all'università che mi farò vivo se mai troveranno qualcosa che possa aiutarmi nello studio della sua struttura organica".  
  
Tony strinse le labbra, osservò Jarvis e accennò un sogghigno.  
< L'ho riprodotta e migliorata. Chissà se basterebbe per farmi essere la tua priorità, papà >.  
Sbuffò, strofinò i piedi nudi sul pavimento sporgendosi in avanti e afferrò uno degli schermi olografici. Osservò l'immagine di FerroVecchio mettere una caraffa piena sopra un vassoio e dirigersi verso il laboratorio, sogghignò e annuì.  
"Sbrighiamoci a provvedere. Sono già le cinque, non vorrei che le nostre ospiti si svegliassero prima che io sia in laboratorio" disse.


	2. Cap.1 La casa dello scienziato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto B: The Scientist - Coldplay

Cap.1 La casa dello scienziato

 

Tony ticchettò con l'indice sullo schermo olografico, sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Prendi nota: la pressurizzazione delle pareti interne causa una condensazione ed una aggregazione dell'idrogeno, provocando una sciccione dall'ossigeno che; portato a contatto con la fiamma ossidrica durante il processo di saldamento delle pareti esterne, può causare una combustione spontanea. Il rischio aumenta del 79% se l'oggetto dovesse venir posto a temperature superiori ai 23°" disse.  
Scosse il capo, si tolse gli occhiali da saldatore dai capelli poggiandoli sulla scrivania; accanto a dei pezzi di metallo aperto.  
"In sintesi, un fiasco" borbottò.  
Si alzò dalla sedia, camminò attorno al tavolo passando accanto a delle vetrine vuote e sbuffò allargando le braccia.  
"Ho notato solo io che ultimamente tutto ciò che sto per progettare tende a voler esplodere?" chiese.  
FerroVecchio sporse il braccio metallico da dietro un mobiletto, Tony roteò gli occhi e afferrò uno straccio da una sedia al suo fianco. Lo lanciò al robot, girò attorno alla sedia e percorse una parte di stanza ricoperta di ologrammi.  
"Pulisci, qualsiasi cosa tu abbia rotto" ordinò.  
Superò le proprie macchine, una aveva il cofano ammaccato con la forma dell'armatura, una seconda emetteva scintille ed una terza aveva entrambi gli sportelli mancanti. Tony girò attorno al piano bar, aprì il frigorifero e tirò fuori una bottiglia.  
"Non posso credere di starlo per chiedere, ma ... Jarvis? Per caso ho sbagliato i calcoli?".  
La figura in ombra bluastra di Jarvis gli camminò alle spalle con passo cadenzato, tenendo le braccia strette contro il petto.  
"Sir, il Capitano è arrivato. Lo faccio entrare e disattivo la mia figura con forma tattile?" domandò.  
Il tovagliolo che teneva piegato davanti al gomito oscillava. Tony gli afferrò il tovagliolo dal braccio, lo stese sul tavolo e vi mise sopra un bicchiere; che riempì.  
"Se proprio devi ignorare qualcosa, fallo con il Capitano, non con le mie domande" si lamentò.  
Prese una seconda bottiglia, versò il contenuto nel bicchiere e lo fece oscillare. Bevve due sorsi, sbuffò e piegò il capo all'indietro.  
"Solita procedura. Non vogliamo traumatizzare Captain Medievale".  
"Signore, lei non sbaglia mai i calcoli".   
La voce di Jarvis risuonò dallo schermo e la figura alle spalle di Tony sparì attraversando una parete.  
Si sentirono i passi di Steven provenire dal salotto.  
"Mr. Stark è in casa?!" gridò alzando la voce.  
Tony roteò gli occhi, sbuffò e uscì da dietro il piano bar stringendo il bicchiere. Raggiunse l'ascensore del laboratorio, vi entrò e si poggiò alla parete.  
"Dovresti spiegarlo ai progetti dell'ultimo anno. Sembrano avere una voglia infinita di saltare in aria" disse.  
Scese dall'ascensore, sogghignò allungando il braccio con il bicchiere verso Steve; piegò il capo di lato socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Capitano! Ha perso la strada per il museo preistorico?".  
Steve s'irrigidì, corrugò la fronte e si voltò verso di lui. Deglutì e avanzò con passo cadenzato.  
"Mi ha fatto chiamare lei. Vuole forse consegnarmi lei allo SHIELD ora che sono il ricercato numero uno?" domandò secco.  
Tony batté le palpebre, finì di bere il liquore e camminò in avanti poggiando il bicchiere sul tavolo davanti al divano.  
"Vuole farmi credere che è venuto pensando che io volessi consegnarla?" chiese.  
Rise scuotendo il capo, si sedette a gambe larghe e voltò il capo, lo piegò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Ha la sua vecchia tutina vintage, per questo mi chiedevo se era stato al museo. Ma temo che le sarebbe più utile una ricalibrazione cognitiva, se pensa certe cose. Ha provato a chiedere alla Romanoff?" domandò.  
"Non voglio rubarla alla sua corsa verso il progresso scientifico solo per farmi deridere. Sto combattendo una battaglia contro l'HYDRA" rispose secco Steve.   
Strinse al petto lo scudo con forza e indietreggiò.  
"Signore, i valori del Capitano in sua presenza sono irregolari" bisbigliò Jarvis nell'auricolare di Tony.  
Tony ticchettò sull'auricolare accentuando il sogghigno, scrollò le spalle poggiandosi contro lo schienale del divano.  
"Io sono il progresso scientifico, Cap" disse.  
Allargò le gambe, ticchettò con le dita sul ginocchio.  
"L'ho chiamata per questo. Recentemente, qualcuno si è infiltrato nei miei sistemi e ha rubato dei dati di un piccolo progetto scientifico. Facendo le dovute ricerche, ho scoperto che è stato il governo stesso a farlo" spiegò.  
Steve appoggiò lo scudo per terra, rimase ritto e lo tenne con entrambe le mani.  
"Il governo americano, mi duole informarla, è in mano all'HYDRA. Il loro progetto probabilmente verrà usato contro gli innocenti" disse indurendo il tono.  
"Signore, le consiglio la visualizzazione di alcuni dati" disse Jarvis.   
Fece apparire un piccolo schermo bluastro davanti l'occhio sinistro dello scienziato. Tony osservò i dati, sogghignò e si alzò avanzando verso Steve.  
"Cercati qualche manga yaoi, Jarvis. Ti aiuterà" sussurrò.  
Girò attorno al soldato gli diede una pacca sul braccio muscoloso e camminò per il salotto fino ad un mobiletto dal quale tirò fuori una bottiglia.  
"Per questo lei è qui. Anche se non ci piacciamo per niente, non possiamo permettere queste cose".  
"Dato pervenuto, passivo, omega, uke" sibilò meccanicamente Jarvis al suo orecchio.  
Steve si tolse la cuffia di stoffa azzurra che indossava, la mise nella tasca della tuta e tornò a stringere lo scudo.  
"Su questo siamo d'accordo Mr. Stark" disse con tono di voce alto.  
"Condivido i tuoi sentimenti, amico" fece Tony.  
Sogghinò, alzò il capo guardando gli occhi azzurri di Cap e sentì una fitta al petto. Allargò le braccia, ondeggiò la bottiglia.  
"Jarvis mi ha informato del fatto che i vertici del governo si sono riuniti per discutere dell'approvazione o meno di un progetto segreto che prevede l'armonizzazione delle caratteristiche base degli Avengers. Il suo siero, il potenziamento in crescita di Hulk, le mie tecnologie e via discorrendo".  
Steve inarcò un sopracciglio, riportò lo scudo all'altezza del petto e avanzò verso Tony.  
"Quali sentimenti? Si riferisce al fatto che ha anche lei bisogno di tempo per organizzare un piano?" domandò.  
Uno schermo olografico si accese e Steve si voltò di scatto, indietreggiando. Si girò sentendo dei cigolii metallici.  
"Parlavo con Jarvis, non con te. Senza offesa Cap" rispose l'inventore.   
Inarcò un sopracciglio guardando lo schermo, vi si avvicinò e lo osservò.  
"E poi una volta localizzata la base dove è in atto la costruzione, basterà attaccare".  
Steve digrignò i denti, arcuò la schiena e fissò Tony.  
"Lei non li usa mai dei veri piani?" domandò ringhiando.   
Osservò gli occhi castani di Tony, avvertì una fitta al basso ventre e distolse lo sguardo. Inspirò ed espirò, chiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra.  
"Senta, suppongo io debba rimanere qui, attaccando in due dovremmo riuscire più facilmente. Quindi sarebbe meglio ricominciare da capo".  
Propose. Tony prese a digitare sullo schermo olografico, strinse le labbra guardando attraverso di esso il riflesso di Steve e ne fissò le labbra. Inspirò, espirò e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"L'ultima volta che ho usato un vero piano, è finita molto male" disse.  
Guardò una struttura tondeggiante spiccare sullo schermo olografico, ticchettò sull'aricolare.  
"Cerca di infiltrarti all'interno, J.   
Vediamo di scoprire cosa stanno costruendo e dove".  
"Yes, sir" rispose Jarvis nell'auricolare.   
Steve infilò le bretelle rimettendo lo scudo sulle spalle.  
"Quanto pensa che ci potrà volere?" domandò.  
Si girò e avanzò verso la porta del laboratorio. Si sentì un tuono provenire da fuori che illuminò le finestre dell'interno. Steven raggiunse la porta a vetri del laboratorio. Intravide dei pezzi di metallo, delle luci e un lettino. Socchiuse gli occhi vedendo una figura blu-azzurra luminescente stesa su di esso. Sgranò gli occhi e le iridi gli divennero liquide vedendo un suo sosia. Teneva il capo appoggiato su un cuscino di pizzo viola e una coperta verde speranza a coprire il suo corpo vestito con un frack nero. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi. Osservò il lettino vuoto.  
< Bene, inizio a sognarmi le cose. Ha ragione Natasha, sono paranoico > rifletté.  
Tony lanciò un'occhiata a Steve, ghignò abbassando lo sguardo.  
< Ma guarda tu se Jarvis deve fare gli scherzi alla persona grazie alla quale è nato > pensò.  
Scosse il capo.  
"Qualche ora. Accomodati pure dove vuoi. Se dobbiamo combattere, devo procurarmi delle armi".  
Steve annuì, incrociò le braccia e gonfiò il petto muscoloso che premette contro la stoffa su cui era ricamata la stella rossa.  
"Potrebbe indicarmi la doccia?" domandò.  
Tony si allontanò dallo schermo, strinse la bottiglia raggiungendo il tavolino e vi versò il liquore.  
"Segua la parete di vetro" rispose.  
Poggiò la bottiglia sul tavolo, bevve due sorsi dal bicchiere e sogghignò, le iridi brillarono di riflessi caffè.  
"Stia attento, Cap. Alla doccia piace cambiare temperatura".  
"Yes, Mr Stark" rispose atono Steve.   
Abbassò lo sguardo e seguì la parete di vetro.  
< Prima il mio cuore perdeva colpi alla vista del padre, ora anche solo alla voce del figlio. E' come essere tornato al punto di partenza > pensò.


	3. Cap.2 Drugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto B: Animal - Neon Trees

Cap.2 Drugs

Steve si tamponò con l'asciugamano bagnata la guancia. Digrignò i denti e chinò il capo, guardando il pavimento.  
"Cambiare? Quella cosa ha cercato di uccidermi!" gridò.   
Le ustioni su tutto il corpo pulsavano e sentiva gli occhi bruciare. Allungò le gambe e sfiorò la gamba del tavolo. Tony uscì dall'ascensore, batté le palpebre stringendo la presa sullo straccio che teneva in mano ed avanzò.  
"Hai intenzione di fare un calendario porno?" domandò.  
Osservò la serie di ustioni sul corpo nudo di Steve, sentì delle fitte al basso ventre e buttò lo straccio in terra deglutendo.  
< Non posso sempre ridurmi ad una specie di animale in calore quando lo penso > si disse.  
Steve mise l'asciugamano sull'inguine nascondendo il basso ventre e piegò lo sguardo, osservando la superfice del tavolo.  
"Non riesco a vestirmi, dovrò aspettare che le ustioni se ne vadano. La tua doccia voleva uccidermi. Il tappetino mi ha quasi dato la scossa. Le luci si accendevano e spegnevano e la finestra si è aperta di colpo facendo entrare un vento da tornado. In che maledetta casa vivi?!" si lamentò. Si girò verso la superfice del micronde, vide due occhi blu fissarlo e rabbrividì. Sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi e la superficia tornò liscia e nera. Tony girò attorno al tavolo andando alle spalle di Steve, guardò la serie di stipetti davanti a sé sentendo il battito cardiaco accelerato.  
"Credo che tu sia simpatico al mio maggiordomo meno della metà di quanto lo sei a me" rispose, sarcastico.   
Aprì la serie di stipetti, li osservò e sospirò socchiudendo gli occhi.  
< Io e Jarvis dobbiamo fare una bella chiacchierata > pensò.  
Si passò la mano tra i capelli, lanciò un'occhiata al fianco nudo di Steve e mugolò.  
< Sempre che io non finisca di nuovo per usarlo come palliativo alla mia stupida ossessione infantile >.  
"Non mi è parso che qui ci vivesse qualcuno a parte te ... anche se hai accennato a Jarvis. E' il nome del maggiordomo di tuo padre. E' ancora vivo?" domandò Steve.   
Si voltò e guardò un braccio metallico scendere dal soffitto porgendogli un bicchiere d'acqua. Corrugò la fronte e afferrò il bicchiere. Osservò il contenuto, ci mise la lingua dentro e lo annusò.  
< Non sembra veleno e con il siero non dovrebbe farmi niente > pensò.   
Si portò il bicchiere alle labbra e lo bevve tutto d'un fiato.  
 "E' un'intelligenza artificiale che controlla la casa. Odia gli estranei. A dire il vero, anche i conoscenti" rispose Tony.   
Osservò il bicchiere d'acqua, roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.  
"Se l'hai avvelenato, drogato o altro, Jarvis, giuro che il prossimo aggiornamento sarà un reset totale delle tue conoscenze sulle carte da gioco" minacciò a voce alta.  
"Inizio a mettere in atto il reset signore?" domandò Jarvis nel suo auricolare.  
Steve appoggiò il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo sentendo il tintinnio del vetro. Lo udì ripetersi nelle orecchie ripetutamente e sbatté gli occhi, sbadigliando.   
"Si vede che lo hai programmato tu" farfugliò.  
Tony sgranò gli occhi, si voltò di scatto e raggiunse la sedia.  
"Jarvis!" esclamò.  
Si chinò sul soldato, gli portò due dita al collo sentendo il battito irregolare e sfregò i denti tra loro.  
"Ok, J. Lo sai che non ho niente contro i tuoi scherzetti, ma era davvero indispensabile avvelenarlo?" domandò con tono lamentoso.  
Steve socchiuse le gambe e gettò indietro la testa, ansimando. Vide il lampadario triplicarsi e le varie versioni diventare sfocate e confondersi. Boccheggiò, le guance gli divennero vermigli e ansimò.  
"Non è veleno signore. Era sua intenzione vedere quali fossero gli effetti della droga che lei ha creato sul siero del supersoldato" disse Jarvis. Attraversò la porta della stanza ed entrò, con passi regolari. Non indossava nulla, ma nella mano aveva una pezza candida.  
"Inoltre, i suoi valori erano irregolari in quel senso".   
Aggiunse atono. Tony afferrò Steve sotto le ascelle, lo sollevò e guardò verso Jarvis.  
"Discuteremo dopo sulla tua eccessiva autonomia e sul perché sei qui nudo. Aiutami a portarlo su un letto".  
Indietreggiò, sentiva la pelle di Steve calda contro la propria e socchiuse gli occhi.  
< Controllati, Tony. Sì, grazie, so che è il tuo sogno erotico dagli undici anni, non serve ricordarmelo, stupide reazioni fisiologiche > pensò.  
"Signore, stava finendo di aggiornarmi in laboratorio" rispose Jarvis con una nota ironica.   
Raggiunse Steve, si piegò e se lo caricò sulle spalla. Quest'ultimo mugolò, venendo scosso da una serie di tremiti. Tony superò i due camminando lungo il corridoio che portava alla stanza da letto, si voltò dimenando le mani in aria.  
"Questo non ti autorizza a testare droghe senza il mio permesso o a manifestarti senza il mio permesso o di restare nudo senza il mio permesso" disse, con tono concitato.  
Aprì la porta della stanza, indicò il letto.  
"Metticelo sopra. Niente scherzi, J. Ti stai prendendo troppe libertà malvagie con Cap".  
"Yes, sir. Mi spegnerò fino a quando mi richiamerete" rispose Jarvis.   
Appoggiò Steve a faccia in su sul letto e sprofondò nel pavimento. Steve ansimò, si strusciò contro le coperte del letto e gemette. Aprì e chiuse una mano e scalciò ripetutamente, si mise a faccia in giù e tossì.  
"Andate tutti al diavolo, figli di p**tana nazzisti" biascicò.  
Tony sospirò, si passò una mano tra i capelli e ticchettò sull'auricolare.  
< Guarda tu se la mia intelligenza artificiale deve offendersi se la sgrido > si lamentò.  
Sorrise, carezzò l'auricolare.  
"Rivestiti, prima di andare a dormire, amico" sussurrò con tono più dolce.  
Si sedette accanto a Steve, ne guardò il petto nudo osservando una delle ustioni venire assorbita dalla pelle e si leccò le labbra. Steve si girò su un fianco e ansimò, strinse gli occhi e il sudore gli colò lungo il viso. Si mise a faccia in su e allargò braccia e gambe.  
"Che diamine vuoi?" brontolò.  
Tony seguì il profilo dei muscoli dei fianchi, risalì fino alla spalla e ne guardò la mascella, osservò le labbra rosse e poggiò una mano sul letto.  
"Ti spaventerebbe saperlo" mormorò.  
Steve gli tirò un calcio al petto e gli soffiò contro.  
"Va all'inferno, allora!" ululò.  
Tony rotolò in terra, fece pressione con le mani sul pavimento e si massaggiò il ventre.  
"Considerando le fantasie che ho su di te, credo sia il minimo" borbottò sarcastico.  
Si rimise in piedi, fece il giro del letto e vi salì, guardò la schiena di Steve e si leccò le labbra. Steve si girò nuovamente a faccia in giù e affondò il viso nel materasso, allungando una mano.  
__  
"Mamma, mamma non so nuotare!" strillò il bambino.  
La madre continuò a fasciare il braccio del militare accanto a lei e alzò le spalle.  
"E' solo una piscina, impari" rispose.   
Il ferito gemette, il sangue gli colava dalla bocca oltre che dalle ferite, macchiando le bende insieme ai vestiti. Steve sgranò gli occhi e affondò, tenendo la mano sollevata.  
  
Steve digrignò i denti, strinse i pugni e li batt sul letto. Boccheggiò, si rimise a faccia in su e intravide il viso di Tony. Lo afferrò per il collo e lo avvicinò. Lo baciò e inspirò l'aria dalla sua bocca. Gli lasciò dei segni rossastri sul collo abbronzato. Tony sgranò gli occhi, sentì la testa girare e ricambiò il bacio rilassando i muscoli del corpo.  
  
_Howard carezzò il volto della foto raffigurante_ Steve, gli passò la punta delle dita sul muscolo del braccio e socchiuse gli occhi castani. Tony lo guardò, strinse al petto il proprio quaderno e abbassò la testa.  
"Papà?" domandò.  
Howard scosse il capo, si allontanò dalla foto appesa alla parete e si sedette di fronte alla propria scrivania.  
"Steve era l'uomo migliore del mondo. Meritava le nostre tecnologie al suo servizio" spiegò.  
Tony dondolò sul posto, mugugnò.  
"Al suo servizio?" ripeté.  
Howard annuì, gli diede le spalle.  
"Meritava ognuna delle cose che potevi dargli".  
  
Tony allargò leggermente le gambe sporgendo il bacino in avanti, chiuse gli occhi.  
< Perfino la mia sanità mentale? Perfino il mio corpo, papà? > si chiese mentalmente.  
Steve lasciò andare Tony, sgranò gli occhi e boccheggiò. Una lacrima gli rigò gli occhi sgranati, dalle pupille dilatate. Abbracciò a sé lo scienziato, strinse gli occhi e il viso accaldato divenne violaceo.  
"Ti amo" sussurrò con voce calda.  
Tony mugolò, strofinò il petto contro quello di Steve e rizzò il capo; le iridi erano schiarite e le pupille dilatate.  
"Ti voglio" mormorò in risposta.  
Steve singhiozzò e gli strofinò la guancia sulla testa.  
"Prendimi" farfugliò con voce rauca.  
Tony lo sentì tremare leggermente, batté le palpebre e lo strinse.  
< Sono un idiota se penso ancora che le fantasie infantili possano realizzarsi > si disse.  
Sogghignò, passò una mano tra i capelli biondo cenere di Steve ed espirò profondamente.  
< Nemmeno quelle più malate lo fanno > pensò.  
Gli baciò la fronte, addolcì lo sguardo e lo strinse a sé.  
"Non oggi" mormorò in risposta.  
Gli diede un bacio a fior di labbra e sorrise.  
"Ma presto" aggiunse in un sussurro.


	4. Cap.3 Cyber sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto B: Flesh - Simon Curtis

Cap.3 Cyber sex

 

Tony entrò in laboratorio, avanzò fino a raggiungere Jarvis e lo afferrò per la giacca da maggiordomo tirandolo seduto. Indietreggiò, incrociò le braccia e scosse il capo sentendo il battito cardiaco rimbombargli nelle orecchie.  
"Sai, J, so che ti ho creato io per essere ossessivo-compulsivo, ma così inizierò a pensare che sei pazzo di Cap!" esclamò.  
Ringhiò sfregando i denti tra loro, camminò avanti e indietro dimenando le braccia ai lati del corpo; muovendo le mani in circolo.  
"Ok, è la mia pseudo-ossessione dai cinque anni, e tu ne sei la prova; ma in che modo questo ti autorizza a comportarti così?!".  
"Mi aveva detto lei che voleva testare quella sostanza su un soggetto che avesse il siero del supersoldato. Quindi ho testato. Troverà le analisi nel computer e i grafici sulla scrivania" rispose Jarvis atono.  
Tony gli si sedette davanti, aveva il volto arrossato e gli occhi sgranati.  
"Sei geloso di lui o di me?" chiese, sarcastico.  
Poggiò le mani ai lati delle gambe, espirò e scosse il capo.  
"Sono abbastanza fuori di testa di mio, se non l'avessi notato dal fatto che ti ho dato forma umana usando come base il mio sogno erotico".  
Si chinò in avanti, socchiuse gli occhi leggermente liquidi.  
"Mi piace il sesso violento e lo desidero da morire, ma non morto. Chiara la differenza?".  
"Non voglio il signor Rogers con lei, sir ... Tony ..." rispose Jarvis.   
La voce all'ultima parola tremò e ci furono delle interferenze elettroniche. L'A.I. abbassò il capo e il ciuffo biondo cenere gli finì davanti al viso.  
"Posso farmi perdonare?" domandò.  
Tony si morse il labbro, espirò osservando il ciuffo di capelli oscillare.  
"Sei un gran bel bastardo. Ti ho programmato io per essere così bastardo?" chiese.  
Avvolse le braccia al collo di Jarvis, aderì con il petto a quello dell'altro e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Tutto ciò potrebbe essere causato da un malfunzionamento del sistema dovuto all'infiltrazione di ieri, lo sai, vero?" mormorò.  
Gli premette le ginocchia ai fianchi, sentiva la gola arida e il battito accelerato.  
"Mi ha programmato lei" rispose Jarvis meccanico.   
Si sciolse la cravatta, allungò il braccio e la lasciò cadere. Con l'altro braccio cinse i fianchi del padrone, lo issò e lo sostenne. Con la mano opposta si sfilò una manica della giacca e la lasciò ricadere per metà.  Si fece aderire le cosce dell'altro ai fianchi e si tolse la giacca. Si sbottonò la camicia lasciando i muscoli prominenti e definiti scoperti. Si aprì i bottoni della camicia e se la sfilò rimanendo con la parte di sopra nuda. Le iridi gli brillarono di energia e i capelli gli aderirono al viso spigoloso. Baciò ripetutamente il collo di Tony e affondò i denti nella sua pelle morbida. Tony puntellò i piedi sul lettino, strofinò le ginocchia sui fianchi muscolosi dell'ologramma solido e si sfregò su di lui.  
"Un buon 70% è farina del tuo sacco, amico" rispose.  
Mugolò, afferrò le spalle nude di Jarvis graffiando con le unghie la superfice liscia e fredda, gli occhi erano liquidi.  
"E poi la mia parte di programmazione è quella sulla fedeltà e il sesso violento. L'omicidio premeditato non l'ho inserito. Quasi sicuramente".  
Jarvis si lasciò cadere in avanti e lo sbatté contro il lettino facendolo cigolare, le ossa dell'inventore scricchiolarono. Gli baciò il petto e scese fino al costato sentendo il battito cardiaco dell'altro accelerare. Gli calò i pantaloni della tuta e i boxer, glieli sfilò e li lanciò di lato. Gli aprì le gambe fino a fargli dolere i muscolisi e si sbottonò i pantaloni. Le iridi illuminarono tutt'intorno di un'intensa luce blu. Leccò il reattore arc dell'altro facendolo rabbrividire e ci furono una serie di scintillii elettronici che fecero riempire il laboratorio di scintille. Tony grugnì reclinando il capo all'indietro, socchiuse gli occhi e sogghignò.  
"Ho l'impressione che tu adori da morire questa parte del lavoro" disse, con tono leggermente strozzato.  
Gli passò le mani sulla schiena, sporse il bacino verso l'alto e si leccò le labbra.  
"Il sistema di riconoscimento dei punti sensibili è stata un'idea geniale ma ...".  
Mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi osservando una serie di scintille e strinse il materasso del lettino.  
"Credo che il livello di potenza sia troppo alto" concluse.  
Passò un dito sulle labbra dell'ologramma solido, gli occhi divennero totalmente liquidi e ne osservò i capelli biondo cenere.  
< Ho creato il gemello malvagio di Cap, ossessionato da me quanto io da lui > pensò.  
Si strusciò, sogghignò guardando i pantaloni dell'altro.  
"Hai il permesso di spogliarti" mormorò suadente.  
"La ringrazio signore" disse ironico l'altro.   
Si aprì i pantaloni e li abbassò. Gli afferrò i polsi con una mano immobilizzandolo e con l'altro prese a sfregargli con forza il membro. Lo leccò lungo tutto il corpo soffermandosi nelle parte ricoperte dai peli. Lo morse a sangue in più punti rabbrividendo al sapore metallico. Si abbassò i pantaloni lasciando il membro scoperto e penetro l'altro in un movimento solo. Spinse e ripeté l'operazione andando su e giù. Lo penetrò spingendo con tutta la sua forza facendolo gridare di dolore, il sangue macchiò il lettino e le gambe di entrambi.   
"Sir, le devo ricordare che peso cento chili?" domandò, premendo contro di lui con tutto il peso.   
Tappò la bocca di Tony e guardò la sua gola tremare. La morse alla giugulare ripetutamente, leccandosi le labbra. Tony mosse il bacino avanti e indietro andandogli incontro, tirò fuori il capo da sotto la mano dell'altro e gemette. Socchiuse gli occhi, divaricò maggiormente le gambe inarcando la schiena.  
"So quanto pesi" ribatté con voce rauca.  
Mugolò, socchiuse gli occhi continuando ad andargli incontro, sentiva i brividi scuoterlo e il sangue colare lentamente; la testa gli girava e gli occhi castano scuro erano liquidi. Sogghignò, gli strinse forte le spalle e tremò appena. Le spinte dell'altro si fecero più veloci e frequenti, Tony continuò ad andargli incontro tremando; sentì una piccola scossa provenire dalle dita di Jarvis strette a lui e boccheggiò inarcando la schiena in avanti. Ricadde sul lettino, l'ologramma solido gli leccò il lobo dell'orecchio e Tony gli afferrò i capelli biondo cenere tirandoli.  
"Fermo, Jarvis" ordinò, duro.  
L'altro si bloccò, Tony ritirò il bacino sentendo delle fitte alle natiche e alle gambe. Si mise seduto, si passò le mani tra i capelli e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Pulisci tutto e passami i vestiti" disse.  
Batté le palpebre, si massaggiò una gamba e mugugnò.  
"La prossima volta che tocchi Cap, blocco l'aggiornamento a metà e ti mando in crash il sistema. Quindi fa il bravo, mnh?".


	5. Cap.4 La rivincita di Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto B: Our Lives - The Calling

Cap.4 La rivincita di Steve  
  
Steve si strinse le ginocchia, alzò il capo e deglutì.  
"Ho dormito parecchio?" domandò.  
Tony accennò un sorriso, scrollò le spalle e si portò una gamba nuda al petto.  
"Un paio d'ore" rispose.  
"Forse è meglio rimandare l'attacco a domani notte" biascicò Steve.  
Appoggiò il mento sul petto e la punta delle orecchie arrossì. Tony annuì, incrociò le gambe nude e sogghignò.  
"Ho tutti i dati, sta sera ci riposiamo e domani tu organizzi" rispose.  
Gli gattonò vicino, piegò il capo di lato socchiudendo gli occhi.  
"Eri serio, prima?".  
Steve s'irriggidì, incassò il capo tra le spalle e fece uno stridio con la bocca. Tony addolcì lo sguardo, espirò aria pesantemente e avvicinò la fronte a quella dell'altro.  
"Io parecchio" aggiunse.  
Steve chiuse gli occhi e appoggiò la fronte coperta dal ciuffo contro le ginocchia.  
"Il tuo maggiordomo vuole uccidermi" rispose con voce dura.  
Tony ridacchiò, gli si sedette davanti.  
"Il mio maggiordomo vuole difendermi. E tu sei una debolezza bella grossa".  
Gli sollevò il mento, ne guardò le labbra rosse e schiuse le proprie.  
"E bella in generale" aggiunse.  
Il battito cardiaco del soldato accelerò e socchiuse le gambe.  
"Voi Stark siete la mia" sibilò. __  
  
"Un giorno sarai come tuo padre, se seguira i miei consigli ... i miei desideri" sussurrò Howard.  
Gli appoggiò una mano sul fianco nudo e gli baciò il collo. Steve s'irrigidì e guardò la foto del generale in bianco e nero, sbiadita. Osservò la medaglia sul suo petto e avvertì una fitta al cuore.  
"Voglio morire come lui, da eroe, in guerra, per la patria" rispose con voce biascicata.  
Howard gli accarezzò il petto.  
"Segui me, allora" sussurrò seducente.  
  
Socchiuse a sua volta le labbra. Tony gli succhiò il labbro, lo morse piano e si tirò indietro.  
"Mio padre diceva che tu meritavi tutto ciò che desideravi" mormorò.  
Gli avvolse i fianchi con le braccia, si puntellò con i piedi e sogghignò.  
"Il piccolo problema è che vorrei essere io il tuo desiderio" aggiunse.  
Steve arrossì ed espirò.  
"Oh ... ecco sì, ok" mormorò.  
Tony gli afferrò le spalle spingendolo all'indietro, socchiuse gli occhi e si leccò le labbra.  
"Tranquillo, verginello. T'insegna papà Tony" rispose, con tono sarcastico.  
Steve strinse i pugni e li appoggiò sulle coperte.  
"Ho novantacinque anni, non due" ringhiò.  
Deglutì a vuoto e sentì il petto alzarsi e abbassarsi irregolare. Tony lo spinse sdraiato, aderì con il proprio petto nudo a quello di Steve e gli leccò le labbra.  
"Novantacinque anni e ancora vergine? Qualcuno deve rimediare" sussurrò.  
Steve gli mise le gambe intorno alla vita e gli baciò ripetutamente il petto.  
"Mai detto di essere vergine. Sono stato sotto ghiaccio, non morto" ribatté secco.  
Tony mugolò, gli carezzò i fianchi e si strofinò su di lui,  
"Vediamo di farti sciogliere un po', Capiscle" rispose, ironico.  
Gli leccò il collo, sentiva il peso delle gambe di Steve alla vita e accennò un sorriso. Steve strofinò il petto contro quello dell'altro e ansimò, arcuando la schiena verso l'alto. Sgranò gli occhi e digrignò i denti.  
"Non osare scaricarmi dopo una notte. Hai capito?" lo minacciò.  
Tony espirò pesantemente, scese con una mano fino alla gamba di Steve e la sollevò alzandola; sogghignò.  
"Nemmeno dopo tutta la vita, Cap" rispose, roco.  
Steve appoggiò la gamba sopra la sua spalla e deglutì a vuoto, ripetendo il gesto con l'altra. Tony percorse con la mano il petto di Steve, gli carezzò con le dita i muscoli in rilievo e scese verso il basso.  
"Ti spaventa?" chiese, il tono sarcastico leggermente tremante.  
Si strusciò contro le natiche dell'altro, fremette e socchiuse gli occhi.  
< Perché a me da morire, Cap > pensò.  
Steve trattenne il fiato sgranando gli occhi, sporse all'indietro la testa affondandola nel letto e chiuse gli occhi.  
"Io non ho paura, sono un soldato americano" borbottò.  
Mosse un paio di volte i piedi e il battito cardiaco gli accelerò.  
Tony si morse il labbro, gli carezzò ripetutamente il fianco e inspirò.  
"Anche io ne ho. E al contrario di te non sono vergine" rispose.  
Steve socchiuse un occhio e guardò la spalliera del letto.  
"Se vuoi mi preparo da solo ...".  
La sua voce forte si abbassò fino a diventare sibilante. Tony batté le palpebre, si mise seduto sulle ginocchia e strinse le caviglie di Steve con le mani, ne osservò le natiche esposte e si leccò le labbra.  
"Suppongo che tu in questa parte sia molto esperto" rispose.  
"Sporco ba**ardo, per cosa mi hai preso?!" tuonò Steve.  
Strinse i glutei tra loro e digrignò i denti. Tony rise, si sfiorò l'erezione e sogghignò piegando il capo di lato.  
"Per un autodidatta" ribatté.  
Si chinò in avanti, addolcì lo sguardo e socchiuse le labbra.  
"Ti prepareresti per me?" sussurrò.  
Steve si portò un indice alla bocca e succhiò rumorosamente, ricoprendolo di saliva. Schiuse le labbra e se lo tolse dalla bocca.  
"Lo faccio solo perché penso che ne valga la pena. Io rischio sempre per quello in cui mi affido credendoci" spiegò.  
Si portò il dito alla fessura dei glutei e lo infilò tra le natiche. Tony dilatò gli occhi osservandone i movimenti, sentiva l'erezione tremare e si leccò le labbra guardandolo.  
"Te ne sei mai pentito?" sussurrò.  
Steve inspirò ed espirò, passando il dito umido intorno all'anello muscolare.  
"Mhn" mugolò.  
Tony deglutì, si chinò con la schiena in avanti guardando il dito di Steve, allungò la propria mano sfiorando i pettorali del soldato; vi passò le dita e sfiorò i capezzoli. Steve strinse gli occhi con forza e mugolò più forte di piacere, aumentando il ritmo con il dito.  
"Spesso, ma ... voglio vivere ... sfruttando appieno ... ogni momento ..." biascicò con voce rauca.  
Steve tolse il dito, strinse le gambe intorno al collo di Tony e aggrottò le sopracciglia.  
"Io non sono il cane di nessuno, difendo solo i deboli dalla paura" ruggì.  
Tony boccheggiò, gli strinse le caviglie e si diede la spinta rizzando la schiena.  
"E alla tua, di paura?" chiese.  
Scese con le labbra, si avvicinò alle natiche di Steve e sogghignò.  
"Posso fartela dimenticare, per 'sta notte" disse.  
Steve rabbrividì sentendo la lingua ruvida e fredda dell'altro entrargli nell'orefizio lasciando una scia umida. Lasciò ricadere le braccia e si sporse di più verso l'altro, gemendo di piacere. Tony mosse lentamente la lingua, chiuse gli occhi affondando le unghie nella pelle delle caviglie dell'altro e inspirò dal naso.  
< Immagino che avrò una vita per chiedermi quanto mentalmente sano sia quello che sto facendo > pensò.  
"An ... cora ..." mugolò Steve.  
Strinse con i pugni il lenzuolo e boccheggiò, sorridendo.  
< ... non posso credere sia vero > pensò.  
Tony spinse il volto contro le natiche dell'altro, espirò e puntellò le ginocchia sul materasso.  
< Sempre > rispose mentalmente.


	6. Cap.5 Conclusione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a "Superhusbands: Music Challenge" indetto dalla pagina Our Curious, Furious, Fantasist Code:. "  
> https://www.facebook.com/OurFuriousCuriousFantasistCode  
> Pacchetto B: Just Breathe - Pearl Jam

Cap.5 Conclusione  
  
Tony poggiò la testa sul petto di Steve sentendolo alzarsi e abbassarsi ritmicamente sotto di lui, espirò pesantemente rilassando i muscoli e socchiuse gli occhi sentendo il sudore sulla pelle pizzicare leggermente. Steve boccheggiò, le labbra erano gonfie e sporte in fuori.  
"Resta ... con me" sussurrò.  
Passò una mano tra i capelli di Tony sentendoli umidi sotto le dita e le iridi azzurre gli brillarono.  
"Sono un cretino se non ti ho già detto che ho bisogno di te, che ti volevo da tanto".   
Aggiunse e ansimò più rumorosamente. Tony accennò un sorriso, chiuse del tutto gli occhi aprendo appena le labbra.  
"Nessuno lo sa meglio di me" rispose, con tono ironico.  
Strofinò il capo contro la mano di Steve, sentiva una sensazione di calore lungo tutto il corpo nudo.  
"Non hai voluto prendere nulla. Il verginello voleva essere pudico, alla sua prima volta?" chiese.  
Steve deglutì e scese accarezzandogli la guancia.  
"Vuoi guidarmi tu? Sempre che non mi spari prima il tuo maggiordomo" sussurrò.  
Tony intrecciò le dita con quelle dell'altro, socchiuse gli occhi leggermente liquidi.  
"Possiamo anche continuare in quel modo, se non ti dispiace farmi guidare" disse, divertito.  
Premette le ginocchia all'interno delle gambe aperte di Steve puntellandosi con i piedi, piegò il capo di lato arricciando il naso.  
< Sanguino già abbastanza con Jarvis, forse non è il caso di fare il bis anche con la versione originale > si disse.  
"Ammetto che non ce la faccio a ricominciare" sussurrò Steve.   
Si portò una delle mani di Tony intrecciata alla sua alle labbra e la baciò.  
"Però potrai avermi quando vuoi se ... stiamo insieme" disse alzando il tono.  
Tony sorrise, strinse le mani di Steve e si leccò le labbra.  
"Ho poche persone a cui voglio bene, e non ne lascio nessuna facilmente" disse.  
Gli morse il bordo del labbro, lo succhiò e tirò indietro il capo sogghignando.  
< E ancor di meno quelle che restano con me. E' per questo che ho Jarvis, giusto? Un palliativo alla solitudine > pensò.  
Sospirò, poggiò il capo sul petto di Steve sentendone il battito cardiaco.  
"Però non voglio essere ferito, torturato, drogato o simili finché resto a qui" disse Steve.  
 Chiuse gli occhi e regolò il battito cardiaco, sentendo il calore del corpo dell'altro sul proprio. Tony ridacchiò contro il suo petto, scosse il capo e annuì.  
"Farò del mio meglio, Capitano" sussurrò.  
< Essere umano uno, maggiordomo macchina zero. Casa base, Jarvis > pensò Steve.   
Sorrise e socchiuse gli occhi.  
"Resterò con te Tony, te lo prometto" disse.


End file.
